suda51fandomcom-20200213-history
Uncle Death
Uncle Death is a character from the free-to-play video game, LET IT DIE. He acts as a guide and the game's mascot. Story The player character meets Uncle Death at the train station leading to the Tower of Barbs. He constantly refers to them as 'Senpai' in both Japanese and English versions. Nevertheless, he gives them the Underworld Rolodex and helps guide them along throughout the tutorial level. When the player character ends up getting shot in the back, Uncle Death easily kills the sniper via slicing his head off. He is later shown to be in the real world of this universe as well, where he introduces the game as "probably the greatest game ever made." Here, Death watches you play via the Death Drive 128 in the Hated Arcade.Throughout the game, he offers encouragement at the arcade. In-game Death will collect any of the player's carcasses and is in charge of the Freezer. Players are able to either revive themselves or send extras out to fight fellow players. Death also offers "Uncle Prime," a daily, free gift given every 19 to 24 hours. As the player character rides the escalator to the tower's final floor, it is revealed that Yotsuyama Enterprises not only built the Tower of Barbs, but is lead by its president, Uncle Death. The tower served as a way for him to strengthen the souls who came to the tower and eventually bring them to the Moon, a more Sun-like object fueled by human souls. The in-game game was all but a disguise for the fusion of the Earth and Moon. In other words, it was all a plan to kill humanity and all of Earth's inhabitants. Death himself explains that his reasoning is that he's 'Death' and believes humans only corrupt Earth. However, because of his growing respect towards the player, he ends up terminating this plan in favor of continuing his relations with the player. As a sign of thanks, he kills the final boss via slice to the chest, preventing the fight from occurring, and introduces the 'Death Drive XXX.' He then grabs the player's hand and guides them along to go play some more games with the new console. Back at the arcade, he replaces the Death Drive 128 with its XXX edition and loads up the game's save file. Appearance and Personality Uncle Death adorns skeleton gloves, a pair of sunglasses that typically range from being spirals to 3D glasses, a giant, black dufflecoat with yellow segments, black tights, and black and yellow tennis shoes. He constantly has with him a golden scythe and skateboard with the 'LET IT DIE' logo. Compared to other characters, he is of a shorter stature. His face is that of a skull, with no hair or skin in sight. As to whether it's a mask or actually his cranium is debatable. The whites of his eyes can occasionally be seen. Despite this, he claims to have no internal organs. His personality is that of a carefree goofball. He loves to play around with the player, whether it be calling them 'Senpai' or just enjoying LET IT DIE with them; so much so that he ends up giving up on his plans just to continue being with them. He also has an interest in Japanese culture, skateboarding, and video games, as reflected in his speech patterns and accessories. However, when needed, Uncle Death can get serious, whether it be him explaining his plans with the Moon or taking out enemies. His status as Yotsuyama Enterprises' president also displays this. Powers and Abilities Uncle Death has an interest in skateboarding and video games, thus making him skilled in those areas. Although, at the beginning of the game, he does fall off his board at one point. Death appears to have an interest in golfing due to his weapon being able to change into a golf club and him being shown to play some during the ending cutscene. He is also not only able to kill off what is presumably another player (the sniper who kills the player in the tutorial level), but even demolishes what was supposed to be the final boss. It is worth noting the boss was stories taller than both the player and Death, with one of it's palms being larger than the size of a regular person. In terms of supernatural abilities, he is shown multiple times to be able to teleport. Death is also stated to be from the Underworld according to the final escalator's recording. With this in mind, Uncle Death can resurrect the dead via the Freezer, although no 'how' is ever given. Trivia * Despite being the mentor, he refers to the player character as 'senpai' which can translate into either "master," "upperclassman," or "boss." This may either be because he's an employee at Yotsuyama Enterprises (the president, to be exact) or that he genuinely cares for the player as shown with the ending. ** Another possibility is that the player is older than Death, but this is unlikely due to the ending. * Uncle Death appears to be in charge of the official LET IT DIE twitter account * Naomi Detox, despite her dislike for "goth" things, finds Uncle Death to be cute appearance wise. * In the arcade and his introduction cutscene, the whites of his eyes can be seen, though its nigh impossible to see the color of his pupils in-game due to the multiple glasses he adorns throughout the game. * His character is likely a reference to the Swedish film The Seventh Seal due to his English voice actor's accent, black coat, observance of the player, and his later revealed role in the story. * The player is able to obtain Uncle Death's Scythe, but must reach the top of the tower first, thus removing its usefulness. * In 2018, for April Fools, a prank game by the name of Let It Date was announced in which the player could date Uncle Death. Of course, this was just an April Fools joke and will sadly never happen. Category:Characters in LET IT DIE Category:Males